Searching for one's heritage
by antlad
Summary: Growing up in the continent of Valm, Robin always wondered about his background and the strange markings on his right hand. All he knew was that Plegia held all the answers. Please read the author notes. (tentative summary.)


Prologue part one

Within a certain tavern a medium sized group of lightly armed men and women huddled together by multiple tables piled high with food and drink. Loud cheers and boisterous conversations was plentiful as they were drunk on their latest victory and the gallons of mead poured down their throat.

"Ha that mission was a breeze they couldn't stand a chance against us, that ought to teach them not to mess with Batta the beast." One of the men bragged to his comrades as he stood up and took off his shirt brandishing his chiselled body for all to see.

"See with these babys I must have mowed down at least 5 men with my axe alone." Tensing his muscles Batta started waving his arm around in a cleaving motion to highlight his skill which prompted one of the men from the opposing table to challenge his claim.

"Oh please as if you could have taken down five men on your own, I on the other hand must have taken down at least six with my sword for I am the almighty Glass." He too took off his shirt highlighting his slim but muscular body.

"What was that how dare you question the beast, your just as fragile as your name I bet I could shatter you as easily as I could with glass!" Flexing and tensing his muscles Batta tried to intimidate Glass but to no avail.

"Bring it on as if the likes of you could hope to defeat me for I am Glass. Even the gods fear me and my swordplay you won't stand a chance." Glass called his fellow mercenary bluff as he advanced and pounced onto Batta. Taking the initiative he threw a punch which landed straight and true on the so called beast's nose causing a loud crunch from the impact.

"Thats all you got let me show you why they call me the beast!" Batta shrugged off the attack with pure adrenaline and in his drunken rage threw a clumsy right hook that Glass barely dodged before he retaliated with one of his own.

"Your not going to stop them? Joshua?" One of the mercenaries called out to his mate sitting beside him as they witnessed the bar fight heating up between the two rivals. Currently Glass was giving Batta the beat-down of his life as he ducked and weaved through the clumsy blows thrown by his drunken opponent, while he released his own barrages of blows.

"Nah someone else would break them up... Actually want to make a bet on it?" The red haired myrmidon answered his friend with a grin on his face as he took out some gold and placed it on the table.

"Sorry but I can't squander my gold like that anymore I'm afraid, I'm going to be a father soon." The mercenary refused with a shake of his head.

"Really Congratulations! Want to make a wager if it's a boy or girl? Heads for boy and tails for girl."

"Joshua you never change..., sure why not I'm feeling it lets go for heads but how does this wager even work anyway?"

"Don't worry about it, since you chose heads then it's tails for me." With a flick of his hand Joshua sent the coin flying within the air before it came crashing back down on the palm of his outstretched hand.

"Look likes you won pal." Flipping the coin over on the back of his left hand hand, Joshua removed his right hand to reveal a shiny gold coin with the heads side showing up.

"Here take it." Joshua handed over the gold on the table before getting up with a smile on his face.

"Wait where are you going?" The man carefully gathered the gold coins before pocketing them in a small cloth bag.

"To make some money."

* * *

"HAH your blows are as slow as a snail." Glass mocked his fellow mercenary as he dodged most of the latters blows. But just as the words left his mouth he collapsed onto the floor from a sudden attack, clutching his 'sword' Glass started to convulse with pain as he lied down on the floor defeated and humiliated.

"Take that. That's what you get for attempting to face the beast." Batta gloated as he stood over his rival half naked before he too collapsed onto the floor with a grin on his face. The numerous blows from Glass has finally taken its toll once the adrenaline rush wore off.

"That's it folks Batta the beast has defeated Glass with a cheap blow but like they say all's fair in love and war." Joshua projected his voice across the tavern as money could be seen exchanging hands between him and the small line of people hoping to cash in their winnings, while despondent faces could be seen on many of the mercenaries faces as the crowd favourite lost.

"The goddesses of fate and luck must have blessed me with this day, no doubt due to my heroic heritage for I am."

"Yeah Yeah we heard this already move it Owain, your not the only one that won." The small crowd shouted impatiently at Owain as he was holding up the line. Some of the crowd was cracking their knuckles while others reached for their weapons.

"Very well I the scion of a hero shall claim my earnings and fade away into the shadows once the heroic deed is done." Pocketing his earnings within a cloth pouch Owain quickly made his getaway, heading towards his fellow friend whom was currently trapped in a battle of epic proportions, a heroic tragedy where a knight tries to win a lady's heart but alas to no avail.

"Get lost Inigo, I don't have time for your games." The lady in question was a beautiful woman in her early twenties with brown hair and blue eyes. But more importantly she was the waitress and daughter of the tavern's owner whom was currently glaring at Inigo from behind the counter while polishing a empty glass.

"You wound me so Rebecca dear, all I ask is for us to share a cup of tea with one another." Inigo wasn't going to give up, Rebecca was one of the few that didn't ignore him outright or laid a single hand on him despite his compliments. Surely she was warming up to him it was just a matter of time before she would fall for his suave handsome looks.

"If its a cup of tea you want lad then its a cup of tea you shall get." A rough voice answered his pleas instead as a hand pressed down on the young man's body, it belonged to the owner whom had just left the counter with two cups of hot herbal tea. Taking a seat opposing Inigo he continued with his death glare before softening his gaze as Inigo started to become pale from the pressure.

"Now lets talk lad."

"... Hahaha" Sipping the cup of tea nervously Inigo was hoping for a miracle to save him from this predicament. Past experiences have told him that things wasn't going to be pretty.

"You know you remind me of someone, with that platinum white hair and good looks but sadly the resemblance stops there. Honestly lad if you were more serious in your pursuits I'm sure you would find that special person but that isn't your real goal is it."

"..."

"Well if you don't want to talk about it that's fine but I run a tavern. I deal with these kind of troubles on a daily basis so I could help you out with some advice if you want it." The tavern owner took a small sip from his cup of tea before slowly putting it back down as he waited for Inigo's response.

"... I, may I have a cup of tea with your daughter and then a date?"

"... I see well my advice to you is 'He who follows two hares catches neither' and when confronted with a dilemma its best to follow what your heart says."

"So yes to the date and tea?"

"Hahaha no." And with that the tavern owner stood up and left with the empty cups of tea.

"Alas the fair knight fails to win her noble father's approval, truly a tale of great tragedy as the two would forever be separated under pain of death. Yet the fire still burns within the knight as he has swore an oath to her ladyship and neither pain nor death shall deter him from his heroic quest." Sitting in the empty chair was a young man with dark brownish hair and greyish eyes.

"Owain."

"Yes it is I Owain Dark the."

"..." Letting out a sigh Inigo listened to his best friend fantasies while thinking about the owner's advice. "Follow my heart..."

* * *

"Murdock could you please grab everybody's attention." I asked my guardian and mentor for help as he was the leader of the mercenary group ever since its creations years ago. He was a hulking giant of a man with blond hair and a rugged face. He was completely covered from head to toe with enchanted purple black armour and equipped with a tomahawk along with his silver axe and steel lance hanging by his waist and back.

"As you command Robin."

"AT ATTENTION RANGERS." Letting out a loud shout Murdock grabbed the attention of everybody in the tavern including the odd customers and staff. Gesturing to me the stares transferred from him to myself.

"..." Sweat slowly dripped down from my face as my heart started to beat furiously while my hands was shaking out of fear as I faced the stares from the people around me. I didn't want to do this especially to my fellow comrades who have fought by my sides all these years, but it was finally time for me and Murdock to depart and search for my heritage.

"I have an announcement to make as the second in command and tactician of this mercenary group." I cleared my throat and gripped the art of war for support.

"It has been a long time since the creation of our mercenary group the Rangers, and many have left and died during the years but more have joined establishing us as one of the best mercenary groups around." My voice slowly getting louder and clearer with each word as I was no longer consumed by fear.

"Some of you here are veterans that have stayed with us for years on end and others may be recent recruits so it pains me to say this. But Murdock and I, one of the founders of this group will be leaving." I was hit with a sudden uproar of voices as sounds of disbelief, sadness and even ones of happiness at the sudden news.

"SILENCE." The entire tavern was once again silenced by the general allowing me to continue with the speech.

"Although we are leaving the Rangers will not be disbanded, filling for our empty positions will be Gerik as the new leader and Merric the new tactician." I could hear sounds of disappointments and cheers at the two men as they stepped forward to receive the honours.

"I have lived with the rangers for a large portion of my life ever since I was a young boy, but every bird must leave its nest one day to find its true purpose in life. So I thank all of you here for the time we spent together as comrades." I undid my coat's hood to reveal my tears dripping from my face and so did Murdock as he removed his helmet.

"Goodbye no see you latter, for we will surely meet once again." And with that last line the tears stopped flowing as I desperately tried to keep a calm demeanour. This isn't the end so I shouldn't cry for I believe that one day our fates would surely intertwine once more.

And with that the celebrations came to an end as each and every member of the Rangers went up to us offering their condolences and thanks.

"I'm going to miss you Robin."

"Take care of yourself out there."

"A shame that you can't see my little bundle of joy but maybe one day you would have your own."

"I will take your teachings to heart master Murdock, I swear by the time you come back I will become one of the greatest mercenaries in this land just like you."

"Goodbye old friend, to think it's been 18 years since we met each other... You have raised young Robin well despite his mother death 8 years ago... Just make sure to take care of yourself if not for you then for Robin's sake."

"Ahem as the Ranger's new leader let it be known from now on that Robin and Murdock will forever be a part of the Rangers if not by body then by spirit. As this is a temporary leave for surely we will meet again." Loud cheers and applause arose from this ultimatum as most if not everyone agreed with Gerik's decision.

"You guys... See you later." With that Murdock and I left the tavern with our weapons and supplies, not turning back not even for a single second as we truly believed that one day we would meet again.

* * *

"Wait Robin before you leave what about one last wager?" I stopped and turned to face Joshua as he carried a bag which was slung over his shoulder while his weapon a killing edge was still in its scabbard.

"What is it Joshua? I don't have much time left to make small talk the ship is about to leave." I pointed to a large merchant ship sitting within the harbour, its crew was hard at work, doing repair checks, maintenance checks and quality control before loading up the precious cargo which consisted of an assortment of spices, wine, food, furs, fine cloth, glass, jewellery and many other luxury goods.

"Just one last wager before you go a simple coin toss, Heads you win and you shall earn my blade but tails and you owe me a favour." Joshua took out a golden coin the same coin he used earlier against his friend.

"Fine but are you sure you want to bet your livelihood on a simple coin toss?" I was confused I knew Joshua and his love of gambling but I also knew his true side. He may be a roguish, casual, and carefree person but deep down he was a loyal and honest person. He wouldn't abandon the rangers for a simple game of chance.

"Don't worry I'm sure, to make sure that there would be no tricks Murdock will flip the coin." Joshua handed the gold coin over to the general who promptly flipped the coin within the air before it came crashing down on his hand. Moving his hand to show us the result, the golden coin was face up revealing heads.

"Look's like you won eh wait Robin." Joshua tried to stop me but he was too late. I had already picked up the golden coin and flipped it over to confirm my suspicions, the other side also revealed heads.

"... If you wanted to come you could have just asked." I handed the doubled faced gold coin back to Joshua after examining it for a bit, testing its weight and feel. I took out one of my own gold coin to compare the two, they were rather identical with one another with only small discrepancies between the two.

"Well you see..." Joshua started to fidget a bit as he started blushing from embarrassment. A loud voice interrupted us as two of the new recruits could be seen sprinting towards us, each carrying a rucksack over their shoulders along with their weapons still in their scabbards a killing edge and steel sword.

"Wait for us, we want to join you too Robin."

"Yeah we wish to, ahem I mean if you but wait for a moment then I Owain dark shall assist you on your heroic quest across the seven seas, fighting against untold horrors and ." I tuned him out as Owain was starting his usual theatrics.

"sigh, Out of the recruits it had to be Owain 'dark' and Inigo the womaniser." I muttered underneath my breath as I thought about the two. I didn't know why those two wanted to come, but I guess their help would be appreciated as I've seen them at work before. Despite their differences with one another it cannot be denied they make for a great pair as their teamwork mirrors mine with Murdock to a lesser extent.

"Let's go Murdock to find my heritage." I turned to face my guardian and for a split second I saw a pained look on his face when I said heritage but I must have been seeing things as his face was still as stoic as ever.

"As you wish Robin." Together as a group we headed towards the harbour.

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do something."

"..." I could hear a soft voice.

"What do you propose we do?"

Another one, this time it was more masculine and louder than before.

"I... I dunno..."

"..." I couldn't quite make out the two figures in front of me. My vision was still blurry as my eyes slowly opened and started to adjust to the sudden intake of light.

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there!"

"..." I was still disorientated but my vision suddenly cleared. In front of me was a young pair smiling at me, they felt oddly familiar somehow but I couldn't quite place it.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand." The man offered his hand which I took hesitantly with my own. Within seconds I was pulled up and on my feet.

"You all right?"

"Y-yes... Thank you, sir?" I didn't know why but I was drawn to his right arm or more specifically the brand etched upon it. It gave me a sense of revulsion the longer I stared at it.

"No need for that just call me Chrom, and this is my little sister Lissa. The man behind us is Frederick. " He pointed to the blonde lady right beside him and then to the armoured man behind him whom was watching my every move with a calculated glare.

"So tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" Chrom asked me as I locked eyes with Frederick.

"I... I don't know, I was with my father a moment ago but I can't recall anything before that." I tried clutching my head but to no avail, I was drawing a blank the only thing that came to me was my father and his smile.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa said with a shocked look on her face that soon turned to concern as she took a step back.

"Are you sure? What about your name?" Chrom asked me with concern in his voice.

"I... I think I remember my name? ...Morgan? Yes, that's it. My name is Morgan." A snippet of my memory returned to me that moment as I recalled my father affectionately rubbing my head and calling my name.

"That's a relief then do you know where your father might be?"

"I... Father I have to find father." I felt my entire world crumbling around me as I realised that my father was no longer with me. I had to find him, he needs me I need him. Clutching my coat for support I started to wander off around the field in search of my father.

"Wait, don't go off on your own." I think I could hear Chrom say something to me, but right now I needed to find my father.

"Damn it, Lissa, Frederick we're going after her." Chrom said as he was about to give chase to the pink haired girl.

"Wait Milord, I must advise against this course of action. I find it unlikely that she may be a simple amnesic girl considering the circumstances." Frederick stopped his liege from continuing as he was sceptical of the girl named Morgan.

"...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave her here to wander alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" Chrom argued back to his retainer, as the prince of Ylisse and the head of the shepherds how could he leave a young amnesic girl in need of help all to herself especially in these times.

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasise caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." Frederick calmly replied, indeed while he may be part of the Shepherds, his duty as his liege's knight takes foremost priority. Under his watch no harm shall fall upon his charge the royal siblings of Ylisse even if he must play the role of the devil's advocate.

"Right then we'll take her back to town and sort this out there. But first we have to catch up to her." Their minds made up the group of three chased after the pink haired girl Morgan as she wandered around searching for her missing father.

* * *

Author notes

 **Lazy author that only writes first drafts.**

I got lots of ideas from reading a lot of fire emblem fanfictions and despite not actually playing the game (awakening) itself I decided to write one of them down.

 **I repeat I have not played the game so all of my knowledge would come from the fanfiction on this site and the wiki, mainly the wiki as I would be looking into the personality section for the characters.**

The only fire emblem games I actually played and finished was sacred stones, blazing blades, binding blade, shadow dragon.

There will be mistakes with this fiction as I never played the game so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. That being said this chosen idea is a meant to be different from the ones I read so unless it's really wrong it might be intentional. There will be some characters that we be familiar if your played the games above but not that many will appear. Think of it as a homage with some changing to fit them in.

I don't know how the currency works neither do I know how far Valm is from Plegia and Ylisse.

Generally classes won't be as restricting as they are in the game but it would serve as a guideline. Depending if I'm vested in this story enough I might make some sheets for them in the author notes after this chapter. Kinda like when you view the stat screen in the gameboy advance games or ds.

Robin- Fell's/Grima's vessel (classified as dark mage for now) . He knows how to use anima magic D and dark magic C rank, along with wielding a spear/lance D rank.

Murdock- General. Wields the axe A rank and spear/lance A rank.

Joshua- myrmidon. Wields the sword C rank.

Inigo- mercenary. Wields the sword C rank.

Owain - myrmidon, Wields the sword C rank.

Rolled an rng calculator from one to two, one was for Lissa while two was for Olivia got a two so she would be the pairing.

Honestly I find it hard to write Owain and Inigo, since I never played the game I wonder if they turned out correctly btw this is a first draft only story.

I don't think I have to describe the characters appearance so their description would be really brief.


End file.
